You Decide
by ColetteSmythe
Summary: This is a story of destiny, showing that in life everything happens for a reason, for the good and the bad, but also know that one must not be so afraid of the bad or they will surely miss out on the good. Will fear or love win, You Decide. WerewolfOC/OC
1. Prologue

**-Trace's POV-**

Early morning light was filtering through the trees giving everything a soft orange and pink glow. And the fresh dew was cool on my paws, and it was refreshing from all the running I had been doing all night on patrol. Despite this tranquil moment I grimaced at the thought of another day. It meant going back into town, back to the chaos, back to being human. I loved the freedom being in wolf form brought me. I hated giving that up every morning for my human life that felt like a gilded cage.

As I turned around to head back a light breeze kicked up and with the acute sense of smell that I processed in my wolf form I picked up the smell of the Quillayute River, the tall pine trees, and something metallic…like blood, it was faint but it was defiantly blood. But it wasn't that of an animal; it was the distinct scent of _human_ blood. For once my four legs couldn't get me to where I wanted to be fast enough. I finally reached the shore of the river, sliding through the smoothed pebbles as I came to a abrupt stop. I scanned the beach and at first glance I didn't notice anything, so I trusted my nose instead.

As I got closer to the scent I froze when I finally found the source, before me was a tangled mess of a human. With a closer look I realized that it was a girl, her hair was matted with blood and her clothes and backpack were all dirty. In the stillness I thought that she was dead, I looked around trying to think of what I should do. But suddenly her fingers moved through the pebbles drawing my attention back down to her. My normal calm faded and a sinking feeling consumed me.

I let air completely fill my lungs and called out to my brothers on patrol, in a long desperate howl that seemed to echo off the trees nearby.

'_James, I'm a mile east from the river's mouth on the rivers bank. You need to get here __**now**__! I found something...someone!_' I exclaimed to my best friend and the second in command of the pack.

Within a couple of minutes both James and Erik where there beside me looking down at the girl who was near death, then up at me with questioning eyes.

'_I was just about to turn back and head into town when I caught the scent of blood, I found her like this. We need to get her to a hospital, now._' I explained.

James nodded in agreement, '_Let's phase, my truck is parked at the end of River Drive. We'll take her to Forks Community Hospital, it's the closest._' He commanded.

Both Erik and I nodded and quickly did as we were told. I walked over to the crumpled heap of a human, I knelt down and picked her up as gentle as I could. If I thought that the run to James' car seemed to take forever the drive to Forks was almost unbearable. Her life was fading quickly.

The thought of this girl dying in my arms made me shutter, "James the gas pedal is on the right." I snapped.

He turned to me and for a brief second I saw surprise in his eyes but it quickly faded, "I'm going as fast as I can, Tray." He tolerantly stated.

"What do you think happened to her?" I asked looking down at her in my arms, she really looked awful. Her skin was a weird shade of greenish-tan, her lips were cracked from being dry, her dark brown curls stuck together in clumps to her head near her head wound.

"Well considering where you found her and her backpack we can only assume that she's an inexperienced hiker that got lost. With a head wound like that she must have taken a rather big fall." James pointed out.

We pulled up under the ER awning and parked the truck, I quickly opened the door with her in my arms and rushed through the automatic doors.

"Someone help her!" I exclaimed as the secretary seemed to be in shock for a moment at the sight of the girl in my arms. But she snapped out of it and picked up the phone calling for assistance.

Three nurses came through the doors from the ER with a gurney and asked me to lay her down onto it. As gently as I could I placed her onto the gurney and watched as the nurses rushed her through the doors. As the doors slowly shut it sunk in that that could be the last time I ever saw this girl. This girl who's path has crossed mine.

I felt weighted down to the very spot where I stood, I couldn't move. How could a total stranger have this effect on me? Something had began, I wasn't sure what but I knew things were about to change from that moment on.


	2. In A Strangers Eyes

**-Trace's POV-**

A hand on my shoulder brought me back to reality, "We've done our good deed for the day, let's get out of here." Erik remarks.

I made a movement to leave with James and Erik but stopped just before the doors and James seemed to notice that I wasn't following and turned back to me.

"I was wondering if I should stay to make sure that she's alright, I'll return back to the res just as soon as I hear how she's doing." It was more of a request than a suggestion as it left my mouth.

James just gave a nod of approval, Erik rolled his eyes and walked out of the hospital entrance.

I sat in the ER waiting room for what felt like thousands of hours before finally a doctor entered.

"I'm looking for the party who brought in the young lady with head trauma early this morning." He asked looking around the room.

I stood up, making eye contact with him and he motioned for me to come over. I walked over to the doctor my mind still wracked with worry for this stranger that has crossed paths with me.

"I am happy to tell you that the young woman is stable, but not out of the woods yet. What happened to her?" the doctor inquired.

"I honestly couldn't tell you, my friends and I were camping and found her on the banks of the river. We got her here as soon as we could. Are you sure she's going to be alright?"

"If she makes it through the night I think that she'll be on the good path to recovery. She's a real fighter. We didn't find any I.D. on her or in her belongings, are you family?" the doctor asked.

I shook my head 'no', "I'm not family, I'm just the one who found her."

"Will you be sticking around, I can give you an update in a couple hours." The doctor offered, I just nodded with a smile to answer.

Like the doctor had promised I got a report every couple of hours or so, I ended up falling asleep in the waiting room. I hadn't even known I was tired.

The doctor walked into room 177 that morning as the sunlight peeked through the curtains and was very surprised to see the young lady, who was brought in the previous morning with a serious head injury, wide awake with the bed in a semi-sitting position.

"Good morning miss, how are you feeling?" he asked making his entrance into the room known.

She turned to him with a small smile on her face as she tried her best to cover up her apprehension, "I'm fine."

As protocol the doctor began asking her several questions; 'what is your name?' 'do you remember what happened to you?' etc.. After speaking with her the doctor had come to the conclusion that she in fact had a slight case of amnesia that was caused by her head injury.

"The only thing that we have found that can possibly identify you, is a letter that we found in your belongings. The letter is addressed to 'Yvaine', does that sound familiar to you?" the doctor asked.

A look of remembrance came over her face, "Yeah, I think you're right. That name sounds so familiar." She smiles happily.

"I just thought that I would let you know that the young man that found you, ultimately saving your life in doing so is still in the hospital. Would you like to meet him?" the doctor questioned.

"I would love to, I'm just a bit tired after the interrogation," she smiles at the doctor, "I want to take a nap before you send him in."

"Not a problem, Miss Yvaine. You get some rest and continue to heal. You truly are a miracle." The doctor says before leaving the room.

I woke up suddenly to someone gently shaking my shoulder, "Son, you need to wake up." I looked up to see the doctor. "Good morning."

"G'mornin' doc, how's the girl?" I asked trying to stretch out the drowsiness.

"Very well actually, she is recovering a lot faster than I had thought she would. In fact early this morning when I went in to check her vitals she was awake." He began to explain.

I sat up straighter at this bit of information; my face must have shown real surprise for the doctor smiled at me.

"I was just as surprised. After asking her questions and some test it seems that she has a slight case of amnesia. She doesn't know where she is from or what happened to her. We found a letter in her belongings and after asking her we are pretty sure that her name is Yvaine." He explained.

"Will her memory ever come back?" I inquired.

"That is something that I don't have an answer for, only time will tell. Maybe in a couple days or couple weeks, maybe never. She has asked to meet you, would you like come with me to see her?"

I stood up, "Yes." I nodded, and then followed the doctor into the Intensive Care Unit.

"Just there, in room 177. You can go on in without me." He informed pointing to the room in the far corner.

My feet carried me toward the room as if I was being pulled by an invisible rope. I lightly knocked on the door but didn't get a response so I took a cautious step into the room. I looked over to the bed to find her asleep, she looked so peaceful and not wanting to wake her I quietly walked over and sat in the chair beside her bed. Looking at her closer she looked so much better from when I found her, her skin had more of a tanned glow and her hair was flowing from under the small bandage looked like it had been washed of all the blood that had matted it before. As I looked over her face found that she had this subtle beauty about her, I fought the urge to reach out and touch the soft skin of her cheek. All of my senses seemed to be on high alert, my whole body felt like it was fighting to contain my heart that was racing wildly for what seemed like no reason.

She stirred a bit in her sleep it was almost as if she was having a bad dream or perhaps in pain, without a second thought I reached out and gently took her hand in mine in attempt to comfort her.

It seemed that my touch woke her up and she slowly began to open her eyes. Suddenly without warning everything began to move in slow motion and everything around her and I just faded away. An unknown force was pulling us closer together, it was just her and I. Her eyes were an incredible shade of grayish-blue, like the clouds just before a big storm. I couldn't find the strength to look away from her gaze, not that I wanted to though. I let myself drown in her eyes, with no intent of trying to find the surface.

In that moment I realized my life that felt hollow till then was now whole. I couldn't fathom my life without her, she was now the center of my universe. I had heard the stories of the other pack members who had imprinted, they were right, there were no words to describe the overwhelming about of emotion that I felt right then as I looked into this strangers eyes. For the first time it wasn't anger that had me trying to use every ounce of control that I had to keep from bursting out of my own skin.

The thought registered that I was staring, when she blushed looking down for a moment with a shy smile. I would do anything to see that smile again.

"Hello, I'm Yvaine." She introduced herself when she looked up at me again.

Her voice was smooth and sweet and for a split second I forgot how to speak, I shook my head to get my bearings. I gently squeezed her hand without realizing, that made her smile that shy smile again.

"I'm Trace. I'm so happy to see you doing so much better." I couldn't help the sincerity that flowed from my mouth, I truly meant what I said.

"I-I… want to thank you, Trace, for saving my life. I owe you big." She said with a soft laugh, her smile widened as if an attempt to hide the fact that she was a little embarrassed.

I couldn't help but smile back at her, we sat there for a moment in silence once more. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was quite the opposite.

"Seeing you alive and recovering is all I need for 'payment'. Can I get you anything?" I asked, the words flowing from my mouth without second thought.

"Thanks…but I'm fine." She said looking into my eyes and it felt as though she could see right into my soul. Like she could see all the good, all the bad, all of me. I wanted to know everything about her.

"So is it true that you cannot remember how you got hurt, how you got here?" I inquired with curiosity.

"Yup…not a thing. It's such a strange feeling, like I'm in the dark, lost." She admitted with sadness in her soft voice.

"Don't worry, I'll help you find your way," I began, then gestured for her to lean just a little farther forward.

She did has I had asked.

"I can see in the dark, you can say it's something I was born with. It's in my blood." I grinned at her, her laughter filled the room.

'…_so this is what happiness feels like.' _


	3. Beyond A Scar

**Hello Everyone!! So here is chapter two, I hope that you like it!! Reviews, Comments, Suggestions are all welcome, please no flames! **

**Much Love, Lettie**

**-Yvaine's POV-**

It was my fourth day in the hospital and needless to say I had become stir-crazy. The only thing or person I should say that kept me sane was my new friend and savior, Trace. He rarely had left my side and I was so grateful for that. Being in such an unfamiliar place and situation it was comforting; he was my constant in the chaos. I often found myself wondering why he would do all this for a total stranger. Although in those four days him and I had gotten to know each other better, at least on my half what I could remember of myself.

Words cannot quite capture the way it feels not to remember most of your life. Although I will admit that having a blank canvas to work with was liberating in ways. I could be anyone that I wanted to be.

A light mist covered the windows that afternoon as I once again was crushing Trace at a game of Scrabble. At least my knowledge and schooling hadn't faded like the rest of my memories.

I was sitting up in my bed and waited for Trace to come with an actual word, his words like "kewl", "sa-wheat", and "per-maybe-haps" just weren't cutting it. After the first time we played Scrabble I determined that we had to have a dictionary handy to keep "either of us" from cheating.

He had such a thoughtful look upon his face, he was concentrating so hard, his thumb and pointer fingers placed on his chin. At first glance most probably didn't see past Trace's shaggy hair that hung over his eyes. Even 

though I didn't know him well I am sure that he did that on purpose to cover his left eye. For over his left eye starting a half inch above his eyebrow and ended an inch below his eye he had a pink vertical scar that stood out on his tanned skin. It was something that I looked passed and saw the genuine person he was, but I'm sure others weren't so accepting.

I was lost in thought looking over his scar trying to think of how he would acquire such a wound. He suddenly looked up at me after placing a couple of letter pieces onto the board making what hopefully was a real word. '_Oops, I've been caught staring, Yvaine you're an idiot!_' He's dark chocolate eyes met mine and it must have been obvious what I had been looking at because he looked down and away from me.

Guilt washed over me like a cascading waterfall, I daringly reached over and turned his face toward myself with my fingertips.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to stare, I am just curious as to how…" I began to ask but he answered before I could finish.

"A car accident…when I was fourteen, I made it, my parents did not." He said his voice void of emotion.

"I'm sorry about your parents, Trace." I didn't know what else to say, as he looked away once again.

"Don't be," he said then glanced up for just a second, with a pleading look. This was a subject that he didn't want to talk about and I didn't want to push him further to hear the whole story.

I gave him a genuine smile and placed down the last of the letters I had been saving, he looked down and his eyes widened.

"I don't get it, you cannot remember who you were or where you come from but you can remember a word like '_sequacious_'?!" Trace said sounding a mixture of vexation and astonishment.

I answered him with a grin, "I guess either I'm just that good or just that much of a freak."

He was just about to protest when Dr. Gordon walked into the room with his usual smile playing upon his lips. He was of average height, about five foot, nine inches and had an olive skin tone, dark chestnut wavy hair with eyes that matched.

"Good afternoon miss Yvaine. How are you feeling today?" he asked picking up my clipboard that somehow had accumulated a novels worth of paperwork over the last four days.

"Never been better. So are you going to release me onto the unsuspecting world out there? Think they can handle me, doc?"

He shook his head with a smile as his shoulders bounced from unheard laughter, "Well…" he teased then continued, "…I actually needed to talk to you about releasing you from the hospital. From my side of all this you're healthy enough to be released from our care, but when it comes to the authorities side things are a bit more difficult. Seeing as they have not been able to find any leads as to who you were before you came here, they are discussing what the protocol should be with you. We can only guess as to your actual age, but we cannot be 100 sure. They don't know whether to place you in a foster home or release you on your own." He explained.

I was pensive for a moment, I mean, how does one know what to do in a situation like mine? Trace must have noticed the uncertainness on my face and spoke up for me.

"What would you honestly suggest, Dr. Gordon?" Trace inquired.

"Well, Yvaine, you must have some family somewhere and if you were my daughter I would be going out of my mind with worry if you were missing. I think that it would be best if you stayed put in the area. Perhaps post something on the internet about your case that would be the quickest 

way to spread the word. Maybe even talk to a TV news station, see if they can broadcast something about you as well. I will talk to my wife, we have a pull out bed in the office." He generously offered.

"My grandfather Jack and I have an extra room at our house in La Push as well, I am sure that my grandfather wouldn't mind." Trace spoke up.

My heart swelled with appreciation for their great kindness, what had I done right to be surrounded by such selfless and compassionate people?

"Thank you both, you're too kind. I would hate to impose on either of you though." I admitted focusing on the Scrabble board, a bit overwhelmed.

"Don't you worry Miss Yvaine, I am sure that as soon as you get the word out onto the internet and the TV it will not be long before someone who knows you calls for you and brings you home." Dr. Gordon smiles reassuringly.

I glanced to Trace who had a smile on his face, but was surprised to find that it seemed almost forced and a look of disappointment flashed in his eyes that he tried his best to cover. It was like he wanted to be supportive of me finding my family but was torn, not wanting me to really go.

"Are you a good cook?" Trace simply asked with a grin keeping up his façade.

"I think so…oh!...now that you say that, I DO remember a great recipe for chicken and red pepper pasta!" I randomly blurted out. That seemed to happen often these last four days, someone would say something that would trigger a memory. Dr. Gordon had been telling me that this was a good sign and was hopeful that I would make a full recovery.

"See, my grandfather will love having you around!" Trace smiled.

"You said your grandfather's name is Jack, is he Jack Ilaksi one of the elders in La Push?" Dr. Gordon question, Trace nodded 'yes'. "Your grandfather is a great man, he's was good friends with my father before he passed away. Be sure to tell him that Joseph Gordon's son says "hello"."

"I will be sure to do that," Trace answered then turned to me, "So does that sound like a plan? Come stay with my grandfather and I until…until you're, found?"

"As long as you're sure it's okay that I do." I replied a bit uncertain still, I felt badly about interrupting everyone's lives.

"It's all good, Yvaine. I will go give my grandfather a call right now and have him set up your room." He said standing up with an ivory smile that stood out against his russet skin.

"And I will go make a phone call to the police station, let them know what we've decided. I'm sure they will agree that it is a good idea for you to stay in the area and make the effort to get the word out about you." Dr. Gordon said placing the clipboard back in its place at the end of my bed before exiting the room.

"I will be back shortly." Trace informs me before following after Dr. Gordon.

I looked out the window to the overcast day outside as my thoughts drifted off back to Trace's scar. How awful it must have been to lose both of his parents and on top of that have a daily reminder of the accident permanently etched on his face. I felt so horrible for bringing up something that was such a bad memory. I thought of how I would make it up to him for being such a jerk and staring at his scar. I was brought out of my thoughts when a very warm practically hot hand on my shoulder causing me to jump slightly.

"Oh, Trace! You startled me, sorry I was spacing off." I remarked as I held my right hand over my heart.

"Don't be sorry I'm the one who startled you. So I talked to my grandfather and he said its all okay. And that he is looking forward to having someone around who actually knows how to cook real food, unlike his worthless grandson." He explained with a bit of sadness in the last part of what he said.

"I'll be happy to cook for you and your grandfather, but there's one thing I want you to know." I stated matter-of-factly.

"And what is that?" he asked with confusion all over his face.

I pointed at him, "You are not worthless! Okay?!" His eyes softened and he gave me a small smile before nodding his head and looking down.


	4. The Grand Tour

**Hello Everyone, **

**Here's the third chapter, I really hope that you like it!! I really would love to hear what everyone thinks, so please review!! gives wolf-puppie eyes Take care!!**

**Much Love, Lettie**

**-Trace's POV-**

For the first time in a very, very long time things in my life seemed to be going my way. I actually caught myself thinking I could have the things I wanted. Why was I doing this…allowing myself to be built up only to be torn down later.

But when she smiled at me like she did sitting beside me as I drove us back to La Push in my grandfather's old maroon El Camino I felt like I could take this chance, if I didn't it could be the greatest regret I would ever have. Perhaps she was my _one_ chance…

"Are you sure this is okay, your grandfather really doesn't mind?" Yvaine asked for about the fifth time since we left the hospital, her smile faded.

"Like I said before, it's all good. And my grandfather is perfectly okay with you staying with us for a while." I did my best to reassure her.

Truth be told it had actually took about a half hour to convince him to let her stay, you see my grandfather and I didn't have the best relationship. I think this was due to the fact that in a way he blamed me for the death of his beloved daughter, my mother, Lola.

We finally reached the dirt driveway off the main road that led us to my grandfather's house a little distance into the forest. I turned and glanced at Yvaine, I could she her beautiful face reflecting in the window. That brilliant smile that I had come to love from the first moment that I saw it, placed upon her lips as she watched the scenery along the driveway.

"Jeez, Trace, we'll drive right into the ocean if we go any farther." She remarked with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

She had just looked to me as we made the last turn bringing my grandfather's house into view. All I did was motioned to the house with a nod, "We're here."

My grandfather had lived in the same two-story house for thirty-seven years, it had a black roof and once was painted dark midnight blue but now was faded to a sad shade of charcoal-ish blue weathered over the many years. This house was a wedding gift from my grandfathers parents to him and my grandmother, my mother grew up in this house. The good memories of my younger years from this house were over shadowed by the loss of my mother that my grandfather felt. Perhaps, Yvaine, could help lift this cloud of guilt, sadness, and bitterness that had seeped into every shingle, every piece of wood that made up this old house.

I parked the El Camino in front of the disconnected garage, well if you want to call it a garage. Over the years it had become more of a storage unit for all the random things that my grandfather had collected over the years. You could spend all day in there finding just about anything you could think of. From every tool invented (I think) to clothes that haven't seen the light of day since the sixties, or even newspapers from before my mother was born. You name it and it was probably somewhere in that garage.

Lost in my thoughts of the black hole of a garage I opened my door and went to the passenger side to open the door for Yvaine. I did this probably faster than a human should be capable of and realized this when she gave me a look of surprise and awe as she stepped out of the El Camino, but she didn't say anything about it. She just grabbed her backpack from off the floorboard and swung it over her right shoulder.

"Ready?" I asked with a reassuring smile, sensing that she was still unsure of the situation.

She gave me a small smile, "Lead the way."

The randomly placed smoothed out stones that created a path to the front porch slightly moved under my feet as I made my way to the front door, my sensitive hearing picked up the light sound of Yvaine's footsteps just behind me. I didn't bother to get out my house key for my grandfather never locked the doors of his house. We lived pretty far away from any big city, plus he knew everyone in La Push. Besides with a pack of oversized wolves patrolling La Push and its surrounding territory no one or _nothing_ had been dumb enough to try anything.

"Jack, I'm home." I called out into the house, but didn't get a response. "M'lady," I gestured for Yvaine to come on into the house.

"Why thank you kind sir." She said allowing to show a bigger smile.

I closed the door behind her, "Well would you like the grand tour?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

I guided her from the foyer at the start of the long hallway that led into the house. The hallway floors were made of sturdy old oak and like the outside of the house the paint on the walls were faded. We walked just a few steps into the house, which had always smelt like pipe tobacco and the ocean breeze.

"The first door, here, on the right is the master bedroom a.k.a. my grandfather's room, the door right next to it is the coat closet." I said opening it just slightly an inch afraid of what might all come avalanching out of it if I had opened it any farther.

We took a couple more steps down the hallway, "Now to your left are the stairs to the second floor which I'll show you in just a moment. The door on the left just before the stairs is my grandfather's office where he spends most of his time." I explained opening the door, surprised to find 

that my grandfather was for once not in there. "Hmm…Glenn and him must be out fishing." I added randomly.

"Now back over here is the living room," I motioned back to the right side of the hall way where it opened up into the living room. I led her around the furniture that was probably from the seventies, for none of it had changed since I could remember and were even in pictures from when my mother was a teenager.

From the living room we walked into the adjoining kitchen that had countertops and cabinets that were probably older than the living room furniture.

"This is the kitchen, where the only thing that I know how to operate is the microwave. Which, mind you is probably the newest appliance this kitchen has." I laughed a bit embarrassed.

"Don't you worry I'll see what I can dig up later and bring this kitchen to life. Cook you and your grandfather a real meal." Yvaine grinned with confidence.

"You don't know just how good that sounds!" I enthused, and as if on cue a loud grumbling came from my stomach. If I wasn't embarrassed before I was then.

"I guess you should shorten the grand tour, sounds like something is trying to escape," she just giggled at me. I couldn't help but laugh with her, her laughter was contagious.

"Continuing with the tour then, through this door here is the shower and bathtub." I paused for a just a second while we stepped back out into the main hallway then continued. "This door to your right is the toilet."

We took a couple steps forward to the bottom of the stairs, "Now onto the second half of the grand tour, the upstairs." I said a little dramatically, with a Vana White impression and everything gesturing for 

her to make her way up the stairs. We walked up just a few stairs before making a u-turn and walking up a few more to the second floor.

"The door right in front of us is the bathroom, and the room there on your left is my room. And for the big finale…" I began, placing my hand on the guest bedroom handle before I went on. "…this is your room." I said opening the door.

It had actually been the room that my mother grew up in, it still had pink painted walls with white stars of different sizes painted along the top of the walls near the ceiling. As you walk into the room a twin bed sat up against the wall to the left of the doorway, with the headboard just to the left of the window. A small night stand was right next to the bed and on the opposite wall was a wooden desk and an antique vanity. On the last wall was a large book shelf and a dresser beside it. None of it was extravagant but Yvaine had a huge smile on her face.

"It's amazing, just perfect…" she remarked from the doorway, then looked up at me as if to ask whether it was okay for her to enter or not.

"Come in, this _is_ your room now." I told her shaking my head with a smile.

She returned my smile and walked in setting her backpack at the foot of the bed then walked around the room lightly touching each piece of furniture and the curtains with her fingertips as if she was getting to know every inch of her new room. When she finished her circle of the room she stopped in front of me and slowly gazed up at me. When I looked into her eyes I could see that she seemed to be on the verge of tears, my mind raced and I started to panic. _Had I done or said something wrong, something that I shouldn't have?_ I was just about to start apologizing endlessly when she finally spoke up.

"I would be forever lost in the darkness if it weren't for you saving me. I am sorry for disrupting your life and turning things upside-down, but I want you to know that I am very grateful for all that you have done for 

me. I cannot thank you enough, Trace. I will do my best to make up for being such a burden."

I looked down at her in awe, how could she have thought that she had "disrupted" my life or was in any way a "burden" to me. From the moment that I truly met her, looking into her eyes and her looking right back she had become my life, she meant everything to me and she couldn't ever be a burden.

"Yvaine, you haven't disrupted my life and you are not a burden to me, in fact meeting you has been the best thing to ever happen to me. You don't need to make anything up to me. But if you feel that you have to do something, just be the amazing person that you are. That will be your payment to me. Deal?" I asked fighting the overpowering urge to wrap my arms around her and hug her tightly. The whole imprinting deal was so intense, the gravity that pulled me to her was unwavering. And once again in that moment I found myself mesmerized by her eyes, falling into shades of blue and gray.

Blush found its way to her lightly tanned cheeks and she glanced away for just a second, "Okay, deal."

I caught myself staring and shook head, out of the intoxicating spell she was weaving around me.

"Shall we go back down to the kitchen and see if there is actually anything edible to make for dinner?" I suggested trying my best to hide the self-consciousness I felt from getting caught, with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan." She said with a shy smile of her own.

We both turned and made our way out of the room and down the stairs to find what awaited us in the kitchen.


	5. Zombie Cottage Cheese

The world of the Twilight Saga belongs to the amazing writer Stephenie Meyer!!

**Hello Everyone,**

**Hope you've liked You Decide so far!! If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions just let me know! Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Take care!**

**Genuinely, Lettie**

**-Yvaine's POV-**

Trace's grandfather's house was wonderful and had a unique layout, and even though the paint on the walls were faded and wood floors needed to be polished you could tell that the house had glowed in its glory days. A spring cleaning was well over due, it would be the least I could do for them letting me stay…I had a lot of work ahead of me.

We made our way back down stairs to the kitchen, I followed behind as Trace walked over to the refrigerator. He opened the door ever so slightly and peered in wearily.

"I don't know if it is safe to open this, I think there are things living in there." Trace warned with pretend horror.

"Really? You think so?" I played along giving him a worried expression.

He peeked into the refrigerator again, opening the door just a bit more this time. Then suddenly he acted like he was getting pulled into the refrigerator by some unseen force.

"Oh no! Help me! The cottage cheese has got me, it's gonna eat me! Yva…it's got me, please help!" he pleaded still acting as if something was pulling him into the refrigerator.

I reached out with both hands and grabbed his upper arm to pull him away from the refrigerator but something happened when I touched him that I didn't expect. His skin was really warm to the touch as if he was running a high fever, but that wasn't what really surprised me the most. What did was how that fire running through his veins to the surface of his skin coiled itself around each one of my fingers and was slowly moving up my hand. I drew my hand back for just a couple seconds surprised by the overwhelming feeling that came from touching his skin. For just a split second Trace and I made eye contact I was taken aback by what I saw flash across them, hurt and what almost looked like longing, like me pulling my hands away actually caused him pain. But as soon as those things flashed across his eyes they were gone.

In that moment my fingertips and hands seemed to move on their own accord, I grabbed his arms again without second thought. "Don't worry Trace I'll save you from the evil zombie cottage cheese!" I laughed pulling on his arm, he came willingly closing the door of the refrigerator.

"Phew! That was a close call!" He grinned at me, "I think we should just run to the grocery store and do some shopping. It's just way too scary in there," he suggested pointing the refrigerator with a pretend look of horror plastered on his face once more.

"Okay sounds like a good idea. Lead the way." I agreed.

I followed him out to the El Camino where he politely opened the passenger door for me. We drove down the long winding driveway back out to the main road that led into the heart of La Push. In just a few minutes we pulled in front of the small local grocery store. We picked up enough food to make meals for a few days, and then made our way back to the house.

We pulled up to the house and got out of the El Camino and proceeded to grab all of the grocery bags to take into the house.

"Looks like my grandfather isn't back." He observed as he opened the front door to find the lights still off as we left them.

"Will he be back for dinner do you think?" I asked as I stepped into the foyer, Trace close behind closing the front door behind him.

"I'm sure he will, if it weren't for the need to eat to live I think my grandfather would be fishing 24-7-365." He joked shaking his head with a small smile on his face leading the way to the kitchen.

We placed all of the grocery bags onto the counter, Trace grabbed the trash can from the corner of the kitchen and placed it near the refrigerator door. He grabbed the roll of paper towels and took one and covered his mouth and nose with it, opening the refrigerator door.

I held back a giggle, "Are you sure you want to go in there?" I asked covering my nose and mouth with my hand preparing myself.

"Its gotta be done, if I'm not back in five minutes you better come in after me! Mutant food killing guns a blazing, there's some really dangerous things lurking in here!" he remarked.

I shook my head with a smile at his wild imagination, "Sure slick, I'll be right behind you to save you." My answer dipped in sarcasm.

He just laughed and began the task of clearing the refrigerator of the way past edible date food, he surprised me at his quickness in doing so. He didn't even bother dumping the spoiled food from the plastic leftover containers; just dump the entire container into the trash, apparently unsalvageable. Just a couple minutes later all of the rotten food was in the trash can and he was tying off the top.

He grimised, "I'm going to take this out, I'll be right back." I just nodded still holding my hand over my nose and mouth, the smell alone would peal paint right off a car it was that potent.

As he left with the trash I turned to the groceries on the counter and began to unload them into the now free of zombie cottage cheese and other gross unmentionables refrigerator. I even located the nearly empty pantry and started putting away food that belonged there. Trace returned just in time to see me put away the last of the groceries.

"So where may I find the utensils, pots, and pans? Or is that another adventure in the unknown land of Trace's kitchen?" I teased.

A thoughtful expression washed over his face and he placed his hand on his chin looking around at all the cabinets, "Well back in the day, which was Tuesday by the way, they used to be kept in these cabinets right…" he paused then walked over to the cabinets between the refrigerator and stove and opened one of the doors revealing many pots and pans, "…here." He said triumphantly.

I took my pick of them, and took them to the sink to wash them off, soon after that I had one pot of water on the stove waiting for it to boil and another with some tomato paste, diced tomatoes in the other. Trace insisted on helping but I told him he wasn't allowed and to just sit down and relax. He had opened his mouth to retort but I pointed my finger at him and gave him "the look". He did as he was told after that. He had done so much for me so far the least I could do was repay some of that kindness with making him and his grandfather dinner. Trace had taken his post sitting at the kitchen table contently watching me, normally someone staring at me, watching my every move would annoy and or creep me out but with Trace for some reason I was at total ease. There wasn't an awkward silence between us, we were just enjoying each other's company.

But that calmness that hung in the air suddenly became heavy and tense as a loud howl of a wolf rang through the kitchen through the open window, causing me to jump. And the way that Trace's body stiffened and he sat up straight, alertness written on his face as he listened to the wolfs call didn't go unnoticed by me. Nor did the sideway glance that he through my way as if he were judging my reaction.

"Jeez, that sounded really close," I looked at him wide-eyed.

"Yeah…it did." He agrees with his eyebrows scrunched together as if he were thinking of what to say. He suddenly stood up, the screech of the chair against the floor made me look up at him. "I'm sorry Yva I totally forgot, I told my friend James that I would meet up with him real quick tonight. I'll only be gone like a half hour, will you be okay by yourself here?" He looked so torn in telling me this.

I gave him a reassuring smile, even though I had a little doubt. "Yeah no problem, dinner should be ready just before you get back. It'll be perfect timing."

He did his best to give me a reassuring smile, "You're the best. I'll be back before you know it." Then he did something that caught me off guard for a second, he leaned over and wrapped his one arm around me sideways and gently kissed me on the forehead before turning around and heading down the main hallway to the front door without a second glance back.

I just stared in the direction that he had left like an idiot for a couple minutes, I placed my fingertips on the spot here his lips had touched my skin. The warmth of his lips where he had kissed me still lingered, and left me a bit dazed and smiling for some reason. The sound of the boiling water brought me back down from the cloud that I had floated to. But my thoughts were still all over the place, _That wolf sounded like it was just in the back yard…why did Trace react to its howl the way he did. It was almost as if it had called out to him. Then he gets up suddenly saying he needs to go see his friend…he hadn't mentioned anything about that earlier…he just must have lost track of the time. And that kiss…what did he mean by that? He was just being polite, that's all…if only it had meant that he…no there's no way he could like me like that, we just met after all. _I shook my head, I was letting my thoughts wander too much. I turned my attention back to making the spaghetti dinner, but it wasn't long before my thoughts drifted back to Trace.

I haven't figured it out yet but there is something about him that pulls me to him. I felt like the moth drawn to fire that was within him. I believe there is a reason that our paths crossed, I wonder if I'll ever figure out what that reason is.


	6. Knowing Your Place

_The world of the Twilight Saga belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer!!_

**Hello Everyone!!**

**I'm so sorry that its been so long since I updated last. I've been rather busy lately and even made a two week trip out to see my Mom and little brother out of state. But I'm back now and actually have some time to myself to write!! So I hope that you like this next chapter!! Thank you all for reading 'You Decide', you're the best!! **

**Much Love, Lettie**

**-Trace's POV-**

Yvaine had demanded that I sit and relax while she cooked dinner even though I had insisted that I help. I mean it was my house after all. But then she gave me this "I mean it, now sit down" look and I couldn't help but comply. As I sat at the kitchen table and watched her she moved about the kitchen so comfortably as if she had been here several times. She really seemed to adapt to change very well.

My mind began to wander as a comfortable silence fell upon the room, but that silence was quickly lifted by a loud howl. Every muscle in my body tensed at the sound, I sat up and turned my ear to the open window. I knew it was James, he was close. I chanced a sideways glance at Yvaine to gage her reaction.

"Jeez, that sounded really close," she stated with an expression that seemed more surprised than scared.

I didn't want to leave her there by herself but I couldn't ignore the call. "Yeah…it did."

What could I tell her, I didn't want her to be suspicious of my actions. But I stood up and blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "I'm sorry Yva I totally forgot, I told my friend James that I would meet up with him real quick tonight. I'll only be gone like a half hour, will you be okay by yourself here?" I hated even the thought of leaving her side, but I knew that I had to go talk to James, I am sure that he wanted an update on everything.

She just gave me one of her beautiful smiles that made this six foot four guy weak in the knees, "Yeah no problem, dinner should be ready just before you get back. It'll be perfect timing." She reassured.

I gave her a smile to try and reassure her, the only way that I got myself to leave was the thought that 'the sooner that I leave the sooner I can return to her. "You're the best. I'll be back before you know it."

Then before I could second guess my actions or how she would react I leaned over and wrapped my arm around her shoulders hugging her lightly. I couldn't even stop myself from softly kissing her forehead, before I made my way to front door.

As I walked out the front door and across the front lawn and into the forest with my mind replaying the previous few minutes over and over in my head. I didn't even pay much attention to where I was walking, not that I needed to, I could walk that forest blindfolded. Once I was far enough away from the house I quickly undressed and phased.

'_Meet us in the clearing by the river_.' James instructed, but there was something in his voice that gave me the impression that what was awaiting me in the clearing wasn't something good.

I made my way to the clearing, smelling my pack brothers before they actually came into sight. I slowed my pace to a trot once I entered the clearing, without warning I was blindsided and thrown to the ground roughly. Before I had time to react razor sharp teeth were on my neck and angry words echoed in my head.

'_What_ _are you thinking, bringing a stranger into my territory_?!' the alpha, M.J.'s voice roared.

'_Ease up on him, M.J., the girl is his imprint._' James voiced, I could only see his paws as he walked over to us.

M.J. bit down slightly harder and shook his head scuffing me hard before letting go, his malicious laughter filled my thoughts.

'_His imprint?! You're telling me that there is someone pathetic enough to be this loser's imprint?'_

Reacting before thinking my lips curled up over my teeth, a low growl escaping me. This time it was James who came at me, I immediately dropped to my back submissively. He bared his teeth at me in warning; he did this to save me from more punishment from our alpha.

_'Let's make something clear, Omega, if any trouble is brought to my territory by this pitiful imprint of yours it will be the end of you both. Got it?' _he growled.

James let me sit up, I nodded to M.J. begrudgingly, _'Yes, sir.'_

_'I'm done squandering my time with this waste of breath._' And with that M.J. flanked by Erik and one of the new pack members, cantered out of the clearing and out of sight.

James looked to me, an image of my grandfather's house flashed in my mind and I knew without words what he was communicating to me. He followed me back to where I had stashed my clothes and we phased back and got dressed.

"That was an unwise move back there, dude." I was about to protest but he held up his hand to me and continued, "I understand why you did it, but it was still unwise. I'm surprised that he has let you spend so much time away from the pack recently, but knowing him he more than likely overlooked it because he's been so preoccupied with the new pack members. He may have let you off easy this time but you need to be sure not to anger him further." That was James, always looking out for me.

Suddenly the breeze that was flowing through the trees switched directions and a scent filled my nose that made my mouth water, James smelt it as well and he breathed in deep.

"Mmm, tomatoes, green peppers, spicy sausage, oregano, pasta…and garlic bread, since when does Jack cook?" James asked dreamily continuing to take deep breaths. That was one talent of James', the guy had a nose a ten times better than any bloodhound. I swear he could smell his grandmother's cooking from twenty miles away, but I think that food was possibly his one weakness.

"Actually that would be Yvaine, she insisted on cooking dinner." I said unable to contain the grin that emerged.

"Oh, I could get used to this." He smiled then started walking in the direction of the faded old house.

"Who said you were invited?! Why would I let an egotistical jerk like you eat MY food?!" I asked with false anger shoving him as I walked in stride with him.

Abruptly there was an arm around my neck and I was unwillingly walking hunched over.

"What was that? Is that how you're supposed to talk to second in command? And what's this about me being an egotistical jerk? Just because you can't handle my awesomeness doesn't classify me as egotistical." And though I couldn't see his face I could hear the smile in his voice, he always enjoyed pulling the "second in command" card.

"Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that Mr. High and Mighty, you're still not getting any of my food!" I retorted back getting out of his choke hold and took off running in attempts to get to the house before him.

Our little race resulted in us reaching the door at the same time and scraping to see who could open the door first, which only sent us flying into the foyer when it opened. We hit the floor hard still wrestling trying to get the other to admit that they had lost the battle.

"Admit it I got here first! I win!" James challenged attempting to hold my arm behind my back, which didn't last long for I wriggled out of his grip and grabbed him by the shoulders trying to shove him into the wall.

"There is no way you won, I'm the one who opened the door so** I** win!" From there it turned into a pushing match.

Our mock fight came to an abrupt halt when someone whistled loudly affectively getting our attention, frozen in our shoving positions we turned to see my grandfather and Yvaine standing in the main hallway just feet from us with opposite expressions. My grandfather was giving us a "are you seriously doing this in my house" look, while Yvaine had an oven mitt covering her mouth in attempts to hide the smile I knew was behind it.

With the expression on my grandfather's face I thought that he was going to lay into us about not only fighting in the house but nearly taking the front door off its hinges with our grand entrance. Instead the corner of his lips upturned into a crooked smile and he shook his head at us. I hadn't seen my grandfather smile in many, many years and it took me by surprise.

"Now gentlemen is this seriously how you act in front of a young lady, no wonder neither of you have im…girlfriends." He said trying to be as serious as possible but Yvaine's attempts to hide her laughter was making it difficult for him.

James and I immediately released one another and straightened up our posture, grinning like the fools we were, brushing ourselves off.

"Now if you're done acting like new pups and destroying my home let's head to the kitchen. The lovely Miss Yvaine has cooked dinner, and none of it will go to waste, so wash up boys." My grandfather instructed before turning back around and walking back toward the kitchen.

We did as we were told and made our way to the restroom, passing Yvaine who softly laughed at the dejected looks on our faces.

"You two sure know how to make an entrance." She smiled freely.

"Yva, this is my best friend James, James this is Yvaine." I introduced.

"It's very nice to meet you Yvaine, I'm glad to see you doing well." James politely greeted.

"Thank you. It's very nice to meet you as well. I hope you're hungry I made enough to feed an army." She shyly smiled.

"Oh, we're hungry alright! There won't be a bite left, especially with this oinker here." I remarked gesturing to James, who promptly elbowed me in the ribs.

"You're one to talk mister "I ate ten packages of hotdogs in one sitting"!" James shot back.

Yvaine looked up at us with wide eyes but still laughed, then went back to the kitchen.

"Wow, dude, she looks so different compared to when we took her to the hospital that morning, she's healed nicely." James commented drying his hands off on a tacky duck towel that hung on the towel rack.

"I know, right? The doctors were actually very surprised at how quickly she healed. I'm thankful." I answered making use of the tacky duck towel.

"I'm thankful too, because of her speedy recovery I get to eat a home cooked meal!" he grinned mischievously, slapping my unnecessarily hard on the back. But then his face turned a bit more serious, "I really am glad you've imprinted, you deserve some happiness." And with that he walked passed me and into the kitchen.

I followed suit and ducked the doorway as I entered into the kitchen, "I feel like I've walked into a famous cooking show, it smells so good in here! I could eat the whole pot of spaghetti!"

"You'd have to fight me for it first." James retorted.

"I don't know guys you haven't tasted it yet, it's probably not that good." Yvaine remarked sounding a little unsure.

"Don't you worry Miss Yvaine, even if these boys can and will eat anything put in front of them, I am more than positive with something that smells that good there is no way it can taste bad." My grandfather complimented gently patting her on the shoulder before grabbing a plate and handing it to her. "Ladies, first."

She bowed her head in thanks and took the plate from him and served herself up a small portion of the spaghetti and a slice of garlic bread. My grandfather filled his plate next, then what was left James and I split.

"What would everyone like to drink?" Yvaine asked as we sat down at the dining table. I don't think it had been used since my parents were still alive.

My grandfather made a movement to get up but Yvaine pointed her finger at him, "We can get our own drinks." He insisted but she raised her eyebrow at him.

"It's the very least I can do you for inviting me into your home. Now what would you like to drink?" she sternly asked again.

That crooked half smile found its way to my grandfather's mouth and he replied, "There should be a six pack of Reiner, I would like one of those please."

Yvaine turned her attention to James and I, "I'll have a coke, please."

"Same here, thank you." James replied with a small smile before returning to eyeing his food like he hadn't had any in weeks.

She went to the fridge and got us all our drinks and returned to the table and passed them out to their rightful owner and sat down herself across from me next to my grandfather.

James breathed in deeply, and sighed loudly.

"Do I need to get the mop? James looks like he's about to drool all over himself and the table." Yvaine giggled, I couldn't help but laugh myself at the embarrassed look on James' face.

"We better start eating before he does." My grandfather joked, laughter filled the kitchen and dining room. A sound that these walls haven't heard in far too long.


End file.
